Toddler Trouble
by MidnightBloom14
Summary: Winter, the most wonderful time of the year... Yeah right, Ember decides to have a concert, Valerie comes along with a newly issued dart and his parents show up with a new weapon, did Danny forget to mention that he went through some new 'changes' as well? Sorry, summary sucks, rated T for certain scenes, Otherwise its K
1. Prologue

Snow was falling lightly on town known as Amity Park. The schools were closed due to snow storms that entered the town around midnight last night. Meanwhile, in the park kids frolic in the snow having snowball fights or making snowman, snow forts, or ice skating ect. in the sky flew Danny Phantom, sometimes known to the towns inhabits as the Ghost boy, Ghost kid and (the GIW little name) Ghost punk. He wore his usual black jumpsuit with the white gloves, boots, belt and neck collar, along with his official logo on his chest of a ghostly D and P within the D. His hair was snow white with flecks of silver in it and had bright glowing green eyes.  
"Look! its Danny Phantom!" exclaimed a little girl with brown hair and rich brown eyes; who was building a snow man replica of Danny Phantom himself. Everyone halted like they were frozen in time "**WHERE!?**" they all asked at the same time almost sounding like a echo effect. "There!" replied the brown-haired eight year girl as she pointed out the young halfa as he made his way across the sky.  
"_**DANNY PHANTOM!**_" kids and teens all exclaimed, leaving behind what ever they were doing before, and ran after him like a pack of dogs chasing down a cat.  
Danny turned his head to see who was calling his name, hoping it to be Sam or Tucker (his two best friends) but only disappointment and shock met him when he saw the giant mob of kids running after him shouting out his name. Danny halted in flight and hovered in the air as the mob reached to where he was floating. "Uh, can I help you?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. Every kid that below instantly went mute as if considering something, in till a boy around the age of ten broke the silence "mm, do you think could show us your awesome ghost powers?" the boy asked as he twiddled with his fingers. Everyone's eyes darted to the boy who asked the question then turn their attention back to Phantom, they all nodded in agreement with a 'yeah, show us!' or 'that be so awesome! can ya?.' Danny's eyes widen a little, he was not expecting to hear this. "Well, umm... I don't know... I'm kinda busy.. with ghost patrol at the moment-"  
"aawww! please?" they said in disappointment as the faces dropped. Danny hesitated to say something.**_ Well I could just show them one power..._** Danny thought silently.  
"Well I guess just one power wouldn't hurt, would it?" Danny answered, immediately their faces lit up "yes!" they exclaimed as Danny lit his with glowing blue energy as he formed a giant snow Castile. there were chorus's of "ooo's!" and 'ahh's!" as he finished it up. "Okay, there, now I really have to go" Danny said as began to float only to be grabbed by the foot "hey!-" he shouted as he turned around to face whoever grabbed him "your not going any where Ghost boy" giggled a overly cheery Paulina. "Hey! I said I needed to go!" Danny said as he made his foot intangible, Paulina's mouth went into a giant O in shock, but she quickly push it aside and pulled a mega phone "GET HIM GIRLS!" Paulina exclaimed into it, as Star and some other girls jumped out of the mob and tackled him to the ground "Agghhhh!" Danny screamed as he was tackled down. **_Man, I heard of fan girls, but this is ridiculous!_** Danny thought as he was being suffocated by girls. All the sudden Paulina Squealed in delight and the next thing Danny knew his hair was being tugged "ouch! that's my hair!" Danny yelled and the next sound he heard was a snip.  
"OOOO! his hair IS softer then snow!" Paulina Squealed as she stroked the snipped piece of Danny's white hair "Hey! why the heck did you cut my hair?!" Danny demanded, "oh! its for my _ever so fabulous Danny Phantom scrap book!_" Paulina said smiling, all the while Danny looked at her like she grew a second head. _**wow, I can't believe I used to LIKE her! she's crazy!**_ Danny thought as he went intangible and invisible so he could take to the skies, leaving behind the phys-conic fan-girls now searching for him.  
"Heh heh, not a bad snow_-Danny Phantom_" He said as he passed the snow-phantom up that the little brown haired girl left behind a few minutes ago. Danny pulled down on his hair where it was snipped at. "Darn it! my hair might look all lopsided now or something, she could of lease cut it so it would look good!" Danny said as sarcasm edge his tone.  
His face lit with the sights of his two best friends, he immediately called them over to where he landed "Hey Sam! Hey Tuck! see any ghost?" he asked as the reached him. Sam was wearing a Black Sweater and her usual black and green plaid skirt, along with her purple leggings and black combat boots, she had raven black hair that hung loose while part of it was in a ponytail, to go along with her lavender eyes. While Tucker on the other hand, wore a yellow jacket along with green cargo pants, with hiking shoes, along with his red beret and teck-no geek glasses with his turquoise eyes."Besides you, No." Sam answered but then she paused "what happen to your hair? It doesn't look that full... and that piece looks a little... short." Sam asked as she pointed to the ragged looking strand of hair.

"I got attacked-" Danny began.

"By ghost's?" Tucker cut him off.

"Well, no... by crazy fan girls!" Danny exclaimed as he raised his hands in emphasis. "they attacked me like a bunch of wolves!"

"Well what happened to your-" Sam was about to ask in-til Danny answered her.

"I could give you one guess... Paulina."

Sam"s face scrunched up in disgust while Tucker burst out laughing.

"Dude! you got attack by a bunch of fan girls? man, that's so awesome its funny!" Tucker laughed holding his stomach cause it was starting to hurt due to outburst of laughing. Danny shot a glare at Tucker while Sam whacked him in the back of the head, the force ended up knocking his red beret off. "OW!" he said rubbing the back of his head as he bent down to pick up his hat. While Danny continued "well anyways, Paulina whipped out a pair of scissors and snipped my hair for her _ever so fabulous Danny Phantom scrap book!" _He mocked. Tucker began snicker again as Sam Shot him a glare. Just then his ghost sense went off, which escaped his mouth in a icy blue wisp.  
"Beware! for I am the Box Ghost! Master of card board and any thing square! so tremble in fear! umm, hmm, oh yeah! **Beware!**" shouted the blue skinned ghost in overalls.  
"Dude, you _really_ need to work on that 'Beware' thing of yours, because it is defiantly not making me tremble in fear." Danny quipped back, and in a push of a button on the Fenton thermos, he sucked the Box Ghost right in.  
"Aggghhh! you haven't seen the last of meeeee!" The Box Ghost shouted before he disappeared inside the depths of the thermos.  
"One down_, none _to go." Danny Smirked, and with that a White with a hint a blue rings appeared around his waist; they split into two and traveled from head to toe to transform him into his other original half: His human side. his White and silver hair turned into raven black hair, his ghostly green eyes turn a sapphire blue, his clothes went from his jumpsuit to a red a white jacket with baby blue colored jeans and his white boots were replace with red and white sneakers. Completely changing his identity into Danny Fenton.  
Just then his cellphone started ringing. Danny read the caller ID: Jazz. He pressed the call button.  
Jazz is Danny"s older sixteen year old sister.  
"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Hi Danny! Its Jazz."

"Whats up?"

"Mom whats to know if you and your friends want to come swing by the house to have some hot chocolate."

Danny removed the cellphone from his ear to ask his friends, they both nodded their heads in agreement  
"Okay, we'll be there within... ten minutes?"

"Okay Danny, love you."

"love you to Jazz."

"Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Dad wants to show you guys something when you get home."

Danny's smile turned into a frown "...Okay."

"alright, bye little brother!"

"Bye."

And with that they both hung up. Knowing his dad, it was probably some new ghost weapon to hunt down his 'other half'. He turned around to face his friends, to only find them already on their parked scooters.  
"Hey, wait up!" Danny said as he ran over to his friends.  
"Sorry Dude, but when your mom makes hot chocolate, your dad would drink it all before we get there, that stuff's the bomb!" Tucker beamed as licked his lips as he thought about the chocolatey drink.  
"Yeah" Sam agreed" I don't know how she does it, but her vegan cocoa is amazing!" Sam said as her eyes began to go all dreamy like a little kid looking at a bunch of free candy.  
She glanced at Tucker as he began to droll over his own thoughts. Sam rolled her eyes in response.  
"Well okay! lets go then." Danny announced happily just before he ran behind a tree and transformed into his other half.  
and with that, they made a mad scooter drive and flight to Danny's House.


	2. Chapter one: lets rock!

**So let the chapters begin!**  
**hope you like them!**

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Within****eight minutes they managed to reach Danny's house with two minutes to spare. While Danny went to the side of his house so he could change back into his fourteen year old human half, Tucker hurriedly parked his scooter by the steps of the three story house (if you count the OP center) and ran up the steps, as he swung the door open and made a dash for the dining room where the hot cocoa was waiting. Sam parked her scooter calmly next to where Tucker parked his, just as Danny was rounding the corner of his house. He stopped at noticing the front door was wide open and glanced over at Sam as she was starting to make her way towards the steps.  
"Tucker wasted no time to get inside, huh?" Danny asked  
"Nope." Sam readily replied as she walked in, with Danny trailing in behind her. He shook his head with little amusement as he spotted Tucker gulping down the warm drink.  
"So, you couldn't wait up for us?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms; Danny took off to the kitchen to get more whipped cream.  
"No, I think it was calling me." Tucker sheepishly smiled "and besides... I wanted to give you two**_ lovebirds _**a little time alone." He smirked.  
Sam"s cheeks began to grow red "Were not _**lovebirds**_!" She hurriedly replied with hot embarrassment. "I'm gonna make you regret saying those words if you **ever** say that again to me Tucker!" She hissed between clenched teeth. Danny returned to the dining room with the whipped cream, in-till he paused noticing the tension in the room."Uh... what are you guys talking about?"  
Tucker perked up at realizing his other best friend had entered the room, that and he found a loop hole.  
"Oh, just on how you and Sam ar- OW!" Tucker shouted as he cradled his hurting foot. He looked up at the person who was causing him his current pain: Sam and her Black combat boot. Sam smirked at Tucker and his glare.  
"Are you okay Tuck?" Danny asked, he didn't see what had happened due to the table hiding the incident that Tucker and Sam were currently sitting at.  
"Yeah... my foot hit Sam"s hard combat boot, that's all." Tucker winced as he touched a sore spot on his foot, while Sam calmly sipped at her cocoa as if she didn't even feel a thing.  
Danny raised a eyebrow as he sat in front of them and squirted whipped cream into his cocoa mug. "Sam, what the heck is in the boot of yours? rocks?" Tucker quietly whispered over to Sam.

She just smirked in response.

"uh, never mind... I rather not know." He quickly whispered.

Sam just shrugged carelessly as she continued to sip her cocoa.

Just then, Jack Fenton (Danny's dad) came out of the lab holding a weird looking satellite ghost gun, he rushed over to Danny as soon as spotted him, but sense Danny had his back to him, he didn't see his dad enter the room.  
"Hey son!" Jack said in his big booming voice, scaring the heck out of Danny as he jumped a bit, but said action ended up making him choke on his cocoa.  
But Jack seemed oblivious to the fact he was coughing as continued his conversation,"I wanted to show you my and your mom's new invention, its sorta of like your mom's 'Maddie modulator', but instead of reversing ecto waves, it can absorbs the waves and use it against the ghost instead! if the attack is strong it can knock a ghost out!  
but it only has enough juice to fire for ten second's worth, I call it: the Fenton ecto-ray beam absorber 5000! it can work on any kind of ghost."

"Sooo, you could use it on Danny Phantom's ghostly wail?" Tucker piped in "Ouch!" he hissed at Sam as she stomped his other foot. Sam shot him a 'don't give him any ideas!' kinda of glare. Tuckers eyes widen when he realized his slip up.  
"That's a great Idea Tucker! that Ghost kid is gonna be the first one we test this baby on!" Jack exclaimed; beaming at the thought. Danny's eyes widen also as he spat out his cocoa."Wh-what?" he stuttered in shock as his dad ran down stairs to go get Maddie. He turned his gaze back at Tucker "Tucker! what the heck is wrong with you!?"  
"It was an accident!" Tucker stammered.

"Well it wont be accident when his parents gun him down." Sam remarked dryly.

"Thanks for the comfort Sam" Danny said sarcastically. Just then His ghost sense went off causing him to shiver a bit. "Again? I swear, if its that box ghost again, I'm gonna keep him in the thermos for good!"

"Uh... isn't he already in there from earlier?" Tucker reminded him. Danny paused for a moment "oh yeah, right... But just to make sure..." Danny smirked evilly before pulling out the thermos and shook it like he was martini maker.  
A muffled 'OW!" came from it in response."Oh yeah, hes in there." His grin widening, "well looks like you still have to go after whoever out there." Sam muttered.  
"Yep." Danny replied as his smirk started to turn into a small frown."But whoever is out there is going to get a good beating for interrupting our hot chocolate break, Going Ghost!"  
with in a flash of light he turned into Danny Phantom, soared upward and phrased through the wall leading outside.  
"Come on Tucker! move it or loose it." Sam said as she exited her chair.  
"Loose what?" Tucker asked as Sam made her way to the cab-nit in the kitchen and pulled out a latte cup with a lid and walked back towards him.

"Or you loose your cocoa." with one swift move she grabbed his cocoa mug and emptied it into the latte cup and sealed the lid, shoved it in her spider backpack and ran for the front door.

"HEY! give it back Sam!" Tucker shouted as he exited his own chair and ran after the cocoa theft.

****

* * *

Danny followed his ghost sense to the way it was leading him.  
_**The park? again?! I just got jumped here twenty minutes ago!**_ Danny thought bitterly. He halted in mid flight as he spotted a crowd below cheering; in front of a stage.  
**_Huh, I wonder who coming out on stag-_** His thoughts were cut off as heard a familiar_ singing _voice.

"Heeeelllloooo Amity park! are you ready to rock!?" shouted a blue-fiery haired pop diva.

"**EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!**" the crowd chanted.

"Then lets get ready for Ember's rocking winter concert!" Ember continued to shout.

"Great." Danny said out loud to himself "now I have to deal with her and her lame"o concert!"

_"One, two, three, four! Whooooooaaaa_!"She sang "_Its a neeeew kinda world! everything you ever knew is cold and white! I gonna empower your world in a new kind of liiiight!  
I'm gonna rock your world, I'm gonna bring the house tonight! Yeah! I'm gonna jam my guitar out of spite! all right_!" and with that she started to do a guitar solo.

Ember began to sing again.

_I'm letting you know,  
I'm putting on a rocking show.  
But I gonna tell you,  
its the month of December,  
the month of winter! yeah, nothings the same,  
cause my name is Ember!  
you will remember...  
You will remember my name!_

Ember continued to sing into the microphone, as the crowd began to cheer louder; Embers smile grew as well as fiery hair began to go more wild, just as Sam and Tucker were making their way through the crowd. "Where's Danny?!" Sam shouted over the crowd so Tucker could hear her "dunno, one moment he was floating over towards Ember and now hes disappeared!" Tucker shouted back to Sam. "I wonder where he went, Tucker put your pair of Fenton phones on!" Sam replied as she put her own pair of Fenton phones as well. Just then two twin green ecto-blasts hit Ember squarely on the chest.  
"looks like your concert is about to be canceled!" Danny quipped as regain visibility. "And seriously? you can't think of better songs then that? like, you already used the 'Ember will remember my name' thing from your last song!"

"Well, if it isn't the dipstick himself showing up for the main event!" Ember sneered as she regained her posture.

"The only 'main event' I see is I'm gonna kick your butt!" Danny sneered back; firing some ice rays at her.

Ember side stepped to avoid the attack "hmm, I see you got some new moves, baby pop, but lets see how you deal with this!" Ember exclaimed, striking a note on her guitar that shot out large pink waves. Danny barely avoided the attack in time as it nicked his foot, causing him to vibrant a little. He shook his head to clear the dizziness that was starting to linger in his head. _**Hmm, I hope this works!**_ Danny thought silently as he formed ice around his feet making ice skates made from ice, then making the stage freeze over as well.  
"Catch me if you can lunatic!" Danny laughed as he landed on the stage and started skating around Ember, shooting ecto blast at her. Ember clenched her teeth in anger dodging the blast as Danny kept taunting and blowing raspberries at her.  
"So you wanna put on a show dipstick? then sing!" Ember laughed evilly as she threw the mic at Danny. He efficiently caught it before it could hit him on the head. Okay, so he wasn't inspecting that kinda of response."Wait... what!?" Danny stuttered.  
"You heard me baby !" she smirked "or else."

"Or what?"

"or your little friend's becomes my boyfriend's new hunting trophies."

"hunting trophies?" Danny echoed "wait a minute... Skulker's your boyfriend!? Eww!" He scowled in disgust. Ember frowned in irritation. "You think I'm bluffing? I'm giving till the count of five!" Ember hissed.  
**_Why the heck does she want me to sing so bad!?_** Danny thought in annoyance.  
_**I've gotta see if the rumors are true... If he really can't sing, hopefully he would embarrass himself into hiding.**_Ember thought evilly, causing her smile to return.  
"Here!" she said as conjured up a guitar from thin air, it had his DP symbol on it,"catch!" she tossed him the guitar which he also caught."Fine!" Danny hissed through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath a he began to sing:

_"I'm like the galaxy,_ __  
_full of mystery,  
in a flash of black and white,  
I'm outta of sight."_

Sam and Tucker's mouths gaped opened; they didn't know that their friend could sing! let alone play guitar! Ember was in a bit of shock as well. The crowd turned their gaze towards Danny as he continued to sing:

_"I blend into the night,  
in a suit that's as black as the sky,  
while my hair glows in the moons shine."_

the crowd began to cheer him on, in chants of 'Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom!'.

_"When ever there's trouble,  
I'll try to be there, I hope I'm not too late,  
to save those I care about in time."_

He then had the song go from slow to action packed:

_"What are you waiting for!?  
Take to the skies, I don't care how high,  
feeling as free as a bird,  
just give me the word and I'll be ready to go!  
I'll fly fast, not slow!  
don't trap me in your cage,  
You can't keep me here, I'm like a wild flame,  
that was meant to be untamed!  
I was meant to soar! I can feel it in my very core!  
I don't care! I love it! being in the air! Oh Yeah!"_

The crowd cheered even louder as he repeated the action packed part again. Ember began to grow angry, not only because Vlad Plasimus's vultures lied to her, but the dipstick was stealing her **show!** yeah, she threaten him and all, but he didn't have to sound good!  
"That's it dipstick! nobody steals my concert and gets away with it!" Ember yelled.  
Danny stopped his singing and turned towards Ember "whats wrong Ember? is some one throwing a tantrum because their not the center of attention?" Danny smirked.  
Ember had it, she lunged for him but he easily avoided it by flying off stage. Ember straighten herself before flying after him. Danny laughed and started to taunt her again "neah, neah, neah, neah!" but being too distracted by acting like a two year old, he didn't see the new incoming threat.  
"Eat this spook!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Danny was zapped with a ecto wave gun, causing him to stumble a bit, he turn to see who hit him, but to his misfortune, it was the red hunter, Valarie Gray.  
"Looked, I don't have time for you right now!" Danny yelled at her.  
Valarie growled "your gonna regret showing your face around here, Phantom!"

Danny just rolled his eyes.  
"hey dipstick! look who has come to pay you visit!" Ember laughed.  
_**Who the heck is she talking about?**_ Danny's wondering was cut short when he heard his dad booming voice.

"your not going anywhere Ghost Kid!"

"Great, now my parents have come to join the party." Danny sarcastically said to himself. "Well better finished Ember off." He said before taking in a big intake of air before unleashing his Ghostly wail.

"DANNY NO!"Sam screamed from below, but it was too late.  
_  
_"Eat Fenton ecto-wave beam absorber 5000 Ghost kid!" Jack exclaimed as he absorbed some of Danny's Ghostly wail, causing Danny to feel incredibly weak, He stopped immediately.  
"Aw crud, I'm so stupid. I guess that's why I'm a C- student." Danny whined as he held his spinning head.

"Ah Yes Maddie, it worked! boy, this weapon sure do pack a punch!" Jack beamed to his wife. Maddie smiled excitedly.  
"Here Jack let me fire the weapon this time." She said sweetly.  
"Aww, but Maddie!" Jack pouted as he reluctantly handed her the weapon.  
"thanks Jack, now here's a cookie." She smiled handing him a instantly lit up and hurriedly gobbled it down as cookie crumbs flew every where. She hurriedly re-aimed the weapon at Danny and fired. But Danny was still too daze to see his own ghostly wail coming towards him in-till he was knocked ten feet higher into the air.  
He yelped in pain as he gripped his spinning head harder. Tucker and Sam could do nothing; not with Danny's parents standing there, they would ask either 'where did you get those ghost weapons from?' or 'what the heck are you two doing? that Ghost kid's evil!'. So they were practically stuck.

"This new weapon should put you outta of it Ghost!" Valarie yelled as she fire some kinda of dart at Danny.  
Ember looked thoughtfully at the dart for a moment."Hmm, this should fire things up." Ember said darkly before striking a cord on her guitar, a beam shot out and headed in the direction of the dart. The beam changed the purple liquid into glowing blue substance, finally after a few seconds, the dart met its target, injecting itself into Danny's arm. As a result he started screaming in agony. He pulled out the dart and started clutching his arm tightly, It felt like his arm was on fire! his whole body was shaking, he kept feeling hot, then cold, and his body wasn't glowing its normal white hue, but now it was glowing a fiery red-ish orange, then flashing blue every now and then.  
"So long, baby pop!" Ember called as she shot a powerful ecto waves at him, but at the same time, the Fentons below fired the rest of the Fenton ecto-wave beam absorber 5000, and Valarie shot her own gun at him. Sounds filled the air of bazooka's cocking, and a power strike of a guitar.  
Then a deadly sound filled the air.  
_**  
Boom!**_

"NO!" Tucker and Sam screamed in unison. it sounded like thunder cracking through the sky as a dark cloud formed to where Danny currently was. All the sudden a bright white light fell from the sky, heading in the direction of the forest. "Danny." Sam and Tucker whispered at the same time. The crowd was in shock of what they had just witnessed they didn't even notice the light that came out of the cloud of peril.

Danny felt the wind buffet his white hair against his face; he felt extremely weak, his flesh felt like it was tightening, to the point it felt like it was on fire. His eyes soon started to drift closed, he started to become dead to the world,for all he knew and felt was:  
_**Pain, coldness, and darkness.**_

And with that, he became unconscious, finally meeting the ground below.


	3. Chapter two:Child in the snow

**Here is another chap for you guys, This was originally on my DA but I didn't get that many reviews :(**

* * *

It felt like the world came to a abrupt stop. Finally the smoke had cleared in the sky, revealing nothing as snow began to fall steadily. The crowd looked at the sky in horror, Phantom, he... Was gone?

Danny's parents below were smiling with glee. Finally! that Phantom kid was gone! he was no longer around to harm their town or children. But they couldn't be more wrong. Meanwhile, at Danny's friend's location.  
"Tucker, we gotta go to where that light crashed in the forest."Sam whispered over to Tucker "I believe its Danny."  
Tucker nodded silently in agreement as they hurriedly made their way through the shock-struck crowd. "Wait Sam! what about Ember?" Tucker asked.  
"Well do you got the thermos?"  
"um I think Danny had i-" Tucker was cut short when Danny's lost thermos hit him on the head, "Ouch!" He whined rubbed his now sore head. Sam bent over and picked up the smoking device."Ow ow ow ow! hot hot!" Sam hissed between clenched teeth while juggling the hot device, Tucker began to snicker as his own pain started to finally go away, in response Sam glared. Now with the cooled down thermos, they changed their course and headed in the direction to sneak up on the unsuspecting Ember.

_**I can tell that potion from anywhere,**_Ember thought darkly,_** my boyfriend made it for his employer; Vlad plasmius. He was so proud of it too, saying it took weeks to make, intill he finally perfected it. But sadly it wasn't potent enough to last very long.  
**_"But now Skulky, I _perfected _it for you." Ember smirked "that dipstick wanted to act childish, now he can be a child _all _he wants."  
Sam and Tucker didn't know what she meant by this but continued their ambush.  
"I think its time for Ember to make a dramatic _disappearance_... in other words, in this thermos!" Sam announced as she activated the Fenton device. Ember had no time to escape the icy vortex as she was sucked in.  
"Nooooo!" She screeched as she disappeared into the depths of container where she joined the Box Ghost, Sam sealed the lid closed.  
"Now to go find Danny." Tucker declared as he and Sam finally made it out of the crowd. Fortunately, no one had notice the capture of the pop diva, so just made their departure easier.  
And with that, they made a mad dash into the wooded area.

He was happily gnawing on a stick he found, he was by himself which he was happily content with. Every thing seemed to be perfect. Then something felt... _off_. The fur along his neck began to rise with unease.  
_**Boom!**_  
the green black-eared ghost pup yelped from the sound and dashed behind a tree, hugging his ears from the horrible noise. For a few moments, nothing happened, the dog opened his bright red eyes, to only wish he hadn't. A bright light was coming straight towards him! he jumped out of the way just in time before the light could hit him. In defense he grew into his enormous grown up dog form and began to growl, approaching the fallen object. The dog known as Cujo came to abrupt stop when he caught a familiar scent... But it smelt a little different. He pushed the scents aside and stood over the fallen thing. At first he couldn't tell what it was, because all that was there was a black jumpsuit with a flaming DP insignia on it, he would of just left it and continued chewing on his stick if it wasn't for the small lump contained inside of it. He started to sniff it wildly, he nudged it a bit with his nose before panting happily. It was his adopted master! the one who helped him some months ago to find his chew toy. He turned back to his normal puppy form putting on a pondering expression on his little face, which looked kinda funny. _Why was he here?_ he seemed to thought,;_ and why does he **smell** different?_  
as if on signal, the black jumpsuit began to shrink itill it fit the little bundle perfectly, Revealing the fallen object: Danny Phantom.  
Danny was still unconscious, though he was shivering violently. This made Cujo worried. Ghost don't get THIS cold, to the point that their shaking madly. _**I gotta try to keep him warm**_. Cujo thought as he curled up next to Phantom, even though ghost are naturally cold Cujo's fur did provide some warmth.  
**_  
_**

"Danny! Danny, where are you?!" Sam and Tucker called through out the forest. "Tucker, what if we never find him?" Sam whispered sorrowfully.  
"Sam, we'll find him, it take's a lot more then that to get rid of Danny." Tucker said with some conviction. Sam smiled a bit at his comfort before returning back to their search and continued to shout hisname

Cujo's head shot up, hearing a distant noise.  
_**"Danny! Danny, where are you?!" **_even though it was very distant, he was able to identify it to be his master's companions. He had to lead them to his master's location, but he didn't want to leave Danny behind; though Danny wasn't shivering as bad as before, he still felt cold to the touch and that wasn't counting the fact that he was a ghost. ignoring his feelings, he stood up and followed the voices as the snow began to fall heavier.  
**_  
_**

Probably eleven minutes had past since Danny had crashed, and there was still no trace of him. By now Tucker and Sam were past worried.

"Sam, I think I need a cocoa break." Tucker panted.

"How can you be thinking about cocoa at a time like this?!" Sam shouted angrily at Tucker. Tucker was shocked a little by her sudden change in attitude, he slowly backed away from her. Sam realized her outburst and sighed to calm herself down "look, I'm sorry Tucker, its just, its been like thirteen minutes and there is still no sign of him."  
Tucker nodded in understanding.  
"Should we call Jazz?" Tucker asked a minute later "no" Sam said shaking her her head "Jazz would get really worried and lead a really messed up search party or tell their parents Danny's secret, we'll keep her out of it intill we find him," Sam informed him.  
"Good idea." Tucker replied.  
"And even if we wanted too call her we couldn't get a signal this deep in the woods anyway." Sam pointed out.  
"Hey Sam?" Tucker asked suddenly  
"Yeah?"  
"do you hear... Barking?"  
Sam halted in her tracks and listened. "Yeah now I do, why?"  
"well don't you find it odd Danny disappeared some where in this area and now we hear barking?" Sam gave him a stern look "no, its probably some lose dog... Wait, are you implying that Danny somehow got turned into a dog?" Tucker shrugged "I don't know maybe, but what I do know is that Valerie is working for the mayor Vlad Masters, and that is where she gets all her weapons and ghost voodoo, who knows what was in that dart?"  
Sam laughed a little as she thought about Danny being a dog, "he wouldn't even be Danny Phantom anymore, more like 'Doggy' Phantom"  
Tucker burst out laughing along with Sam. it was nice to have some light shed on the situation. Sam stopped laughing when she spotted a little green blur in the distance, what ever it was, it was coming towards them... Fast!  
Sam squinted her eyes against the falling snow, trying to make out the running figure.  
The snow was starting to get worst and the temperature in the air was starting to drop, half of it due to the weather and the other due to the advancing ghost dog. The barking continued, Just as Sam"s eyes widened as she finally made out the upcoming object." Oh. Crud."Sam said simply and Tucker snapped out of his chuckles and gazed into the direction Sam was staring into, his eyes also widened," oh man, it's that bipolar ghost dog!" Tucker whined as the Cujo finally reached them and started yapping madly while bouncing on his four little paws. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances and the looked back at the bouncing dog. When Cujo got no response from either of them, he ran up to Tucker's pant leg and started tugging on it while making little growling noises. "Gah! stop doing that!" Tucker said with a annoyed look on his face while trying to shake the dog who might have rabies off. Sam knelt down next to the desperately whining puppy. "Hey Cujo, do you know where Danny is? you know, the one who kinda resembles that chew toy Tucker threw at you a while ago?" Sam asked calmly,  
she knew she looked stupid talking to a dog- a ghost dog at that, but she didn't care, if there was chance to finding her missing friend, she was going to take that chance. Cujo yipped happily, finally there were getting somewhere! as he took off in the direction he came in. He then halted a looked back at the fourteen year old's and barked what sounded like a 'come on!'. Sam was the first to follow, then Tucker.  
"Umm... Why are we following that physco dog who could go all aggressive on us at any minute?" Tucker asked through panted breaths "well it's the only lead we have on Danny, and its getting really cold out." Sam answered through ragged breaths. Tucker rolled his eyes then nodded in agreement, as they continued to follow Cujo through falling snow.

Jazz placed her home-made snow globe on the kitchen table. the five year old was so happy on how it came out, it had a lopsided clay version of the Fenton works in the center, with falling glittering snow dancing around the building. She learned on how to make one by the book she borrowed from the library. It was kinda hard to make, but it was worth it to be her parents Christmas present, hopefully this year her parents would stop arguing about whether or not Santa was real.  
Jazz closed the craft book up and went upstairs to her room so she could put the book away and get the special gift box she asked her babysitter to get her. Placing the book on her desk, she went into her closet and moved some stuffed animals out of the way to reveal a black gift box that had glow in the dark ghost stickers on it. Even though she didn't believe in ghost, she knew her parents would love it.  
**CRASH!  
**Jazz's eyes widened when she heard the horrible noise. With gift box in hand, she raced down stairs to see what what broke, almost tripping on her clumsy five year old feet. Horror filled the child as she saw her snow globe no longer on the table, but shattered on the tiled floor with a shocked-scared three year old Danny next to the crime scene. The gift box slipped out of Jazz's hands, bouncing off the floor slightly. "M-my snow globe." Jazz stammered dropping to her knees and picking up the now cracked Fenton building. Tears welled up in her eyes Just as their babysitter Ms. Trilley came in, she looked to be seventeen years old, having her curly brown hair pinned back into a ponytail, freckles dotted her cheeks along with green eyes. "Oh dear, what a mess! oh well, lets clean this mess up."  
Jazz stood up still clutching the crooked building. "Jazzy, I sowry-" Danny began to apologize but Jazz cut him off and yelled at him "you big jerk! you did that on purpose! I wish you weren't my brother! I wish you would go away!" she screamed at him, as warm tears ran down her cheeks. Before Ms. Trilley could do anything, Danny ran out of the kitchen before his tears ran as well, and headed out the front door. Jazz's harsh words stung him like an arrow, plagued into his heart with burning sorrow and guilt. Jazz realized how harsh she had sounded, she wasn't being logical at all, her emotions had gotten the better of her and let her cloud her judgement, it was probably just an accident. "Danny wait!" Jazz called as she ran out the front door also. Once it was opened, she realized how foggy it was out. _that shouldn't be right... _Jazz thought silently as she stepped off the front steps and began calling her brother's name. "Danny?" she called out. Silence. "Danny look, I'm sorry!" She shouted, hoping to get a reply from him but to her dismay evil laughter echoed through out the fog, and it sounded familiar..."Bwahaahahahhaa!" Dan Phantom appeared as he became visible, causing Jazz to gasp and jump back in fear. " Oh dear sister, you get scared easily." he cooed evilly.  
"Your not Danny, and I'm not your sister!" she shouted "Oh but I am, and believe, we _are _related" he replied while keeping one hand behind his back.  
"where is he you ugly monster!" she said fearfully "Oh, you mean this wanna be imposter twit-like runt?" he said innocently while drawing his hand from behind his back, revealing a scratched up blood oozing Danny, his eyes were on the verge of closing, his blue sweater was torn up to shreds with red blood splashes here and there, his lip was bruised badly and his left foot looked twisted into the wrong direction.  
Tears swelled in her eyes "leave him alone, you abusive freak!" she choked out. His blood red eyes were filled with rage, and there was something else there that she couldn't make out. "Never! he kept me locked up in the stupid thermos for all those months in that stupid tower with that annoying time spirit! now its time for my revenge!" and with that he started to squeeze Danny with one hand causing Danny to scream in agony "please, let him go!" Jazz pleaded, Dan glanced down at Jazz  
"Oh, anything for my _sister_." he replied in a sick tone. Before Jazz could even take another breath he tossed Danny into the foggy air disappearing from sight, mean while Dan readied his right hand as claws slid out ripping his glove as acid began to seep out of them. He grinned as he saw his target coming back down due to gravity. Jazz gasped in horror as she finally realize that look in his eye: He was out for blood, and he wasn't gonna stop intil he killed Danny first... He made is strike with his long claws as they made the sound of a sword clashing with it opponent. Blood. That's what she saw seeping from his chest, then him landing at her feet "NO!" she screamed dropping to her brother's side, Danny turned his head towards her, his breathing was ragged, and his eyes kept daring themselves to close." Jazz,  
I-I'm sw'orry, it t'was d'an accident." and with that he drew in his final breath just before his sapphire eyes lost the pulsing life from them and glazed over. Tears streamed from her eyes uncontrollably as she sobbed loudly, echoing through out the fog.  
"you should be more careful on what you wish for sis." Dan spoke as a smile smeared itself across his pale blue complexion, his words felt like acid eating her skin when realization hit her, thiswas _her_ fault! "No!" she screamed shaking the world she was in...  
"NO!" Jazz screamed she opening her eyes as she shot up in her chair and almost fell out. She shakily looked around her to find herself back in her room and six-teen year old body.  
"whew, what a night mare." Jazz sighed with relief as she collected her self. It was a cross between a memory with a horrible twist to it. Jazz shook her head to clear it of the horrible image of a bloody three year version of her brother, Jazz walked out of her room and made her way down stairs and into the living room, where she made herself comfortable on the couch. She picked up the remote and switched on the television and changed the channel to the news to what was up with the town on account she had no idea on how long she had been asleep for.  
"Hi! I'm Tiffany Snow here to report the breaking news in Amity park! we have our reporters on the scene right now, Lance?" Tiffany reported while Jazz was wondering what going on now.  
"Its freezing out and I just have to report this-" Lance was complaining to the cameraman, _AGAIN_, in till he realized they were live. "-Oh hey Tiffany! Lance Thunders here in the park where a concert was being held by Ember Mclain the ghost, in till Danny Phantom arrived and put a stop to it."  
Jazz was gonna to switch the t.v. off, but something urged her to keep watching. "Everything seemed to be going smoothly, in till the Red Huntress and the ghost hunters known as the Fentons showed up-" he was cut off for a second as Jack Fenton pushed him out of the way so he could be viewed."That's me! Jack Fenton! greatest ghost hunter in Amity Park! me and my wi-" Jack was the cut off be Lance as he pushed him outta the way. "As I was saying, before I got interrupted!" Lance said in a annoyed tone as he shot a glare at Jack, who was now pouting in the background with his arms crossed, he continued "a witness caught the whole battle on her phone" this had Jazz glued in her seat. Then they started to roll the footage that was recorded. Jazz's mouth gaped with shock, Where was she when all this happened? **_Oh yeah_**, she thought, **_asleep.  
_**Then the video zoomed in on a fiery looking dart as it hit Danny and injected itself, He then started to scream. It showed the rest of it, and then thy handed the phone back to Paulina. "Why?! it's so unfair! I don't want to move on!" Paulina sobbed dramatically, Lance rolled his eyes and pushed her out the way as he started to interview the Fentons.  
Jazz switched off the T.v., she didn't want to hear what her parents had to say, She only did the one thing that came to her at the moment: cry.

Cujo began to whimper with unease, the snow was getting harder to tread through and the height of it was already to Sam's and Tucker's knees, if not a little higher.  
By now Cujo turned into his adult dog form so he could use his senses on a stronger level, and began to sniff the snow for any signs of the unconscious half-ghost. At first when Cujo had changed forms, Tucker and Sam became a little nervous, thinking they done something that might have set him off to have triggered this form, but when he went back to sniffing the ground, the relaxed and let go of the breath that they didn't realize they were holding. Cujo followed the scent in till he found it strongest under a tree. He began frantically digging at the snow as he sent showers of it went everywhere.  
"Hey Sam, I think he's got something!" Tucker exclaimed pointing at the digging dog. "Hey I think your right, come on geek boy, lets help him!" Sam said grabbing him by the arm and trudging through the snow closer to Cujo.  
Cujo barked with happiness as white a silver hair tufts started to stick out, he dug deeper along with Tucker and Sam. After a few minutes of digging, Cujo barked at the teens who gladly backed away. Cujo stuck his head down the hole and pulled out a snowy covered Danny by the back of the black jumpsuit. Sam and Tucker gasped as their eyes widened."Holy spirits..." Sam whispered under her breath. Danny looked like a toddler! his appearance was some what different, his white boots went up to his knees and his gloves went up to his elbows, his face was rounder, his cheeks had a bit of a pink tint to them, his nose was a bit smaller, he also had a smaller chest and his hair was fluffier compared to his fourteen year old look. He look to be two years old. "Danny?" Sam asked the shivering toddler. No response. Cujo dropped the toddler in Sam"s arms only for him to continue to shiver." Tucker, didn't Danny say he could stand the cold for a long time?" Sam asked Tucker in a worried tone, Tucker thought for a moment, ranking his brain for any conversation related to what Sam was referring too. "Yeah... because he said Frost bite told him he had a cold core...Why?" Tucker asked.  
Sam rolled her amethyst eyes.**_ Boys_** _**could be so clueless at times.**_ "Well, does it look like hes able to the cold now?" Sam asked, she was starting to get worried.  
"No, hes shaking like a hula dancer with ice in her skirt." Tucker mused.  
Sam felt the urge to roll her eyes at him again at Tucker's lame joke, but quickly dismissed it as she looked down at the toddle-ized Danny in her arms still shivering as his face started to look almost blue. Cujo began to whimper.  
"Man! storms getting worst! how the heck are we going to get to Danny's place with a storm like this?" Tucker asked worriedly as he shielded his eyes from the howling wind. Cujo seemed to have gotten an idea, before the teen could even react, Cujo curled himself around them and transported. In a flash of light, they found themselves gasping for breath in front of Fenton works. "How did we-" Sam was cut off by a dogs version of a groan, they turned around to find Cujo morphing back into his puppy form and passing out.  
"We transported , thanks to Cujo."Tucker replied to Sam as he bent down to pick up the slumbering puppy. Both teens with something in their arms opened the door to Fenton works and walked in.

Jazz paced around the living room, extremely worried, she had stopped crying thirty minutes ago, so she could be logical with the situation. She tried calling his friends for ten minutes straight, but they didn't answer. She was about to call again when she heard the front door opening. She turned her head towards the opening door to see who was coming in. To her surprise, a snow dusted Sam and Tucker walked in both with something in their arms, she didn't bother to look only to bomb with questions.  
"Sam! Tucker! oh how glad I am to see you both alright! where's Danny?! why weren't you two answering your phones!? wh-"  
Sam cut her off by holding Danny up to eye view, Jazz's eyes widened like Sam's and Tucker's did earlier.  
"Oh. Sweet. Lord." Jazz said in shock.


	4. Chapter three: kids and caffeine don

**Just ignore the characters I made up, the only reason I made them was to get this story to move along, (meaning I couldn't find any other DP character to fit the bill.) time for Chapter three~ kids and caffeine don't mix.**

**I forgot to mention this is previous updates: Danny Phantom and characters owned by Butch Hartman.**  
**Story is my own**

* * *

After explaining the whole fiasco, Sam had put Danny down on the couch where he remained unconscious, Jazz went into the kitchen to order some pizza, and after Tucker placed Cujo next to Danny, he began fiddling around with his PDA. Sam walked into the kitchen as her stomach began to growl like a famished wolf.  
"Hey Jazz, need any help?" Sam asked Jazz as she just hung up the phone. "No not really, unless you want to pay for the pizza when it gets here." Jazz replied leaning up against the counter while she was remembering the days advents, but mostly of her nightmare of Dan. An awkward silence entered between them as Sam silently tapped her boot on the ground while thinking up a conversation to make some small talk at least. "Do think Danny is gonna have the mind of a toddler?" Sam asked quietly while watching her boot tap against the tiled floor. Jazz snapped out of her thoughts and thought about Sam's question. "Hmm, I don't know, I mean its possible of him having a sorta amnesia, he might only have the memory's of when he was younger, but there a small possibility of him having his older memories." Jazz stated look into Sam's Alexandria's Genesis eyes, they seemed almost hopeful, like shining orbs of energy that bounce around in a playful, graceful manner.  
Sam sighed before leaving the kitchen to see if Danny had woken up yet from his unconscious state. "I'm checking up on Danny, to see if he's awake yet" Sam said before turning the corner. Jazz nodded silently in reply which the other girl did not see due to her departure.  
meanwhile Sam pondered on what-_ how _Danny turned into a two year old who was hopefully wasn't a brat. _What the heck did that to him? did Ember do that to him? was she some how part of it? is that what meant when she said 'acting his age' or something like that? Ugh, so many unanswered questions! does Vlad somehow fit into this mess? well he probably does knowing that fruit-loop, like Tucker said, the Red huntress gets all her ghost ammo from him. Speaking of that little hard headed grudge holder, she better hope we get Danny back to normal or she gonna have a little chat with my boot.  
_Sam thought silently while bawling her fist tightly to the point her knuckles were turning white. When she entered the living room, she found Tucker messing around on his PDA muttering something about asking some one out, and then saying something that he was not cheating on his baby as his PDA made a noise of which sounded like protest. Sometimes Sam wondered why she was even friends with him, he weird-ed her out to no end. Trying to ignore the giggling noise's coming from both Tucker and his whacked up PDA, Sam walked up to the couch which slept the forms of Danny and Cujo, thinking on cute the scene looked and once again she had the same thoughts of what she had a few months back, 'a boy and his dog, some how its not supposed to be this weird.'  
Sam smiled bitterly at the thought, thinking back on those memories, and letting herself get lost in her thoughts.

_Why is it so dark? where did everything go? why am I alone? where did the light go? what is this place? it's like a abyss of shattered spirits...  
_He never felt the way he didwhen he woke up in this strange place, it felt like something was always looming in the shadows, every where you turned there were distorted whisperings, but you couldn't tell what they were saying, it sounded like a foreign language that wasn't even known. The whole place gave you chills if thought about for more then ten seconds, not to add with the hissing noise's that echoed at random. That's when Danny decided to try his luck at speaking into the darkness "hello? is anyone there?" his voice cracked a little do to fear that was gripping his stomach like claws. The whisperings stopped, it was dead silent leaving a small part of him relived while the rest was even more nervous._ something isn't right..._ He thought, the small barely visible hair on the back of his neck began to rise with unease, almost like something was creeping up on him, he could feel the anxiety rising in his chest and felt like he was on the verge of panicking.  
_Ugh! snap out of it! _He told himself while gaining a little bit of his posture back,_ its just your imagination getting the best of you, and even if something was there you could always fight it! for the love of toast, I have**'ghost**' powers_ _for that matter_. Finally feeling his courage returning he bawled his fist and prepared to fight anything that came at him that was intending to harm him. Danny slowly continued walking through the dark mist of fear searching for a way out of this creepy place, that's when something came at him, as he barely dodge out of the way in time. Preparing a Ecto energy ball and shifting into a fighting stance as more shadow things began to surround him all with the look of 'kill' in there now glowing red eyes. Danny scowled in distaste as he stared into their bloody red eyes, the eyes made him feel like he was staring into those of Vlad Plasmius, growling slightly as he shook the image of the fruit-loop away he fired his beams of energy at the shadowy creatures, who let a inhumanly screech upon being hit, Danny's scowl turn into that of a small smirk as he began firing and dodging, leaping and soaring as the creatures made futile attempts to swat him out of the air. "Too slow," the fourteen year old taunted "gotta go!" he finished in a little nervous tone as one of the dark creatures swatted a little to close for comfort. _Time to finish this up_. He thought as a concentrate look crossed his face, flying in closely in as possible, firing energy rays and ghost stinger as the creatures started to deteriorate and sink to the ground almost resembling a pile of ash but with a silky look to it. Panting slightly he began searching for away out the creepy place in-til a bright heavenly light appeared, _must be my way out,_ he thought silently before dashing for the opening. Upon entering, the entire scenery changed into a more desirable place, the night sky was dressed in beautiful twinkling stars, and there was a slight meteor shower also. The grass was a perfect shade of natural green while you could hear rivers churning in the distance, it almost looked like the stars have touched down but it was only mere firefly's. There were unnatural things about this place also that he couldn't place._ Am I dreaming?_ he wondered while taking in a deep breath of the crisp night air, defiantly better then the slightly polluted air in Amity park, speaking of which, where was he?  
He glanced around to see if there were any land marks that would point out to him where he was, he sighed in disappointment due to the fact that nothing stood out to him. That's when he heard it; slight whispers echoing in the wind, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the noise so he could determined what the voices were saying.  
_**Where there's death, will come the dark, where it will seem all hope is lost.  
Where there's life, will come the light, where it will seem all hope is found.  
**_  
It sounded like a chant flowing through the breeze, repeating itself over and over again. Danny opened his eyes and began to follow the noise through the glowing forest, it kept getting a little louder by the minute. He halted in his journey in front of a stream, there was no way around it unless he jumped across. Taking a few steps away from the river, he gathered up speed and launched himself over the churning waters, he could now hear his heart pounding in his ears, sound like a dim thunder storm in chest. He must of misjudged his speed as fell into the cold waters, his vision darkened as he was pulled down through the water.  
_Please be a dream, please be a dream! _He pleaded silently, just as he was about to lose hope, a small light began to enter his vision, as he was slowly being pulled towards it, the light grew in-till it engulfed him, pulling him out of the freezing waters.  
_**Outta of the dark and into the light...  
**_An image began to form in his mind as a different chant began. It looked like something was dancing, dancing in the fire as the flames began to cling to the form of the dancer. The creature turned gracefully before halting in front of him, just as the image became clearer. Danny gasped in awe as he realized the mythical creature was a Phoenix, its golden gaze gazed into his glowing green orbs, he felt like the soft suns rays were glowing on him as beautiful sparks danced around them. After a few moments, the Phoenix began to talk to him telepathically.  
_**Welcome Danny Phantom a.k.a Danny Fenton. **_Danny paled a bit at the mention of his secret identity, but relaxed at the Phoenix's next words._** There are no worries for your secret great one, my name is **__**Aurora for I am spirit of rebirth, new beginnings, life etc. I am also acquainted with spirit known as Clockwork, you know him, yes?**_ Danny slowly nodded in response._** But enough of this chit-chat, I need to inform you of something... A prophecy to be exact. **_Danny tilted his head a bit before he went to answer, but was shocked to find he couldn't speak! he gripped his throat as he tried to force some words out but stopped when he heard the Phoenix chuckle a bit._** Sorry, I forgot to inform you of speaking, you have to talk with your thoughts.**_ Danny removed his hands from his throat and sighed in relief, before he began to think his speech.  
_'So as I was gonna say, what prophecy?'  
**The 'Phoenix Prophecy's'. There are quite alot of them, legends, fables, and Prophecy's. But There is one that is beginning to happen that is called the 'Dragon's rising.' It has foretold that the dragon's of the underworld's leader will awaken from his enchanted slumber of a million centuries and rise to the world of the living, only to set the world ablaze in fear in panic as he will attempt to take over and spread his rule across the planet,**__****__** he is known as King Amory the III and**_ his kind has been waiting for a long time for him to awaken, they can't wait to feed with their greedy souls of that of death. He is known as King Amory the III.  
Danny tensed at those words, he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing._'Well is there any way to stop him?' _he asked almost hesitantly._** Yes there is, the prophecy is said that there would be a savior, yet it is vague and no one has been able to determine who it might be. It is said **_  
_**'there will be a being, one that consist of the warmth of life and the coldness of death,**__** a battle would be forged upon the opposites, leaving fire and ice to clash causing the Phoenix to bleed **__****__**through the night.**_The rising morning sun will merge the two elements together to form a spark from the Phoenix's blood, and in the end would be rebirth, leaving the savior to be known in the clashing icy fires.'  
Danny's face turned from that of consideration to that of confusion._ What the heck is that suppose to mean? '__leaving fire and ice to clash_'_?  
**I am sorry Phantom, but I know not more of this prophecy that would be considered helpful. And now you must go, you are becoming concision again with the living, in-till we meet again, fair well Danny Phantom and may you discover the true meaning of the prophecy! **_Auroracalled just as his form began to fade away. _No! wait! this doesn't make any sense! _Danny's mind called out as he was pulled downwards towards the freezing waters he came through, the coldness pierced him to the bone making him shiver slightly as he forced himself not to let his teeth chatter so he wouldn't lose any of his precious air supply. He was just about to close his eyes when he noticed something glowing in the cold depths, there was something very familiar to this- whatever it was- that he felt drawn to it.  
Gathering whatever remaining strength and energy he had left, he slowly swam through the water making some progress. His lungs felt like they were on fire when he finally reached his short destination, Danny reached out to touch the object to only find out he couldn't. there was something blocking his way like a piece of glass shimmering through out the river. Getting frustrated that he had wasted his time; not to mention that his lungs felt like they were gonna to explode any minute due to the slight delay, he pound his fist against it. Hard. A slight vibration could be heard echoing through out the water, causing the being on the other side to snap its eyes open, Danny half gasped but stopped by putting a hand to his mouth. On the other side of the glass was a younger version of him, but only as Danny _Fenton, _he looked to be either two or three years old. Younger Danny looked around in fear realizing that he was under water and began to panic, his sapphire blue eyes kept darting all over the place intill he notice the teenage ghost boy. He stopped in his frantic movements and stood still, staring at the ghost cause it seemed so familiar...  
The Ghost boy didn't want his younger self to go into another panic attack, in attempt to try to keeper the younger calm he placed his hand up against the glass barrier looking into the toddler's eyes which held sympathy and friendliness. The blue eyed toddler locked eyes with the elder one before placing his hand up against the glass right where the other Danny's was, who ever the glowing teen was, he felt safe and welcomed, before both bowed their heads against the smooth surface.  
That's when they heard it. _**CRACK**_. They both snapped the eyes open and glanced at the glass just before it exploded causing them to barrel through the darkness as he was pulled back into consciousness.

Tucker hummed slightly as he played a game of 'mine sweeper' on his PDA, the Fenton house hold was mainly quiet besides the sound of Sam's pacing and the sound of combat boots hitting the floor. Tucker pulled one of the blankets that Jazz had given them and put it around him to keep him warmer. He took his eyes off his PDA and glanced at the warm embers dancing in the fire place, he was grateful that he was no longer in the cold harsh winds they were once in when they were searching for Danny. The fire warmed him up quite a bit since that little advent. By now he put his PDA down completely and watched the flames in a bit of awe, it was like some long forgotten tribal dance that has been only remembered by fire...  
But what was he thinking about? this was the sorta thing Sam would be thinking, not him. He wasn't into magic or prophecy type stuff, that was her job. So instead, he went back to playing on his PDA and every now then, he would glance at the fire like it was taunting him.  
_**  
"AHHHHHHH!"**_

A scream startled the crud out Tucker as he nearly jumped out of his warm blanket, He turned his head to where the sound came from, only to find a freaked out toddler-ized Danny with sweat dripping down his face and his face was paler then usual. His eyes kept darting around the room like he was an animal waking up in a strange environment. Tucker finally out of his bit of shock ran over to his friend to try to calm him down."shh, it's okay Danny! your alright! well sort of..." Tucker trailed off a bit. Danny turned to face him only to scream a bit "AHH! who the heck are you!?" Danny said though his words were slurred a bit do to his age change. "You don't remember me? I'm Tucker! your best friend." Tucker said in a worried tone, Danny let a little bit of his tension leave as he looked his supposed 'friend' over from head to toe. "Tucker?"  
Tucker showed a huge grin while trying to hold back a laugh at the sound at Danny's new voice and in thinking his friend finally recognized him"Yeah, it's Tuck."  
But Danny shook his head in a scolding manner " nu-uh you imposter, Tucker isn't a tween-ager, and he ain't as ugly looking either."  
Tucker's grin turned into a huge frown as he glared a bit at him, which Danny returned to him while narrowing his eyes. In preschool, Danny was known as the glare master and his teachers would always say 'man that kid can glare!' or 'if only looks could kill.' Well, it looks like he was living up to that name. Their little staring contest was cut short when the door bell ranged. "I'll get it!" Sam offered as she walked to the front door, still not noticing the awake fuming Danny. Danny slipped off the couch and walked past Tucker while muttering 'weirdo' as he made his way to the kitchen, "Jazz! there's sa stranger in the howse!." _Well so much for trying to comfort that ungrateful little brat..._ Tucker face palmed as he just realized he called his friend a brat, he needed to cut him some slack, he's was only two, and twelve years short of his original age. Sighing a bit to calm his nerves, he followed the short kid into the kitchen.

After paying for the pizza, Sam brought mouth drooling pizza into the kitchen only to jump a bit when she saw the glowing green eyes of a fuming ghost toddler who sat at the kitchen table kicking his feet in frustration as Tucker soon came in after. "Umm, did I miss something, and Tucker why didn't you tell us that Danny was up?"  
Sam questioned while raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I was going to, but due to the fact that-"  
"PIZZA!" Danny cut him off jumping out of the seat and made it towards Sam with speed that was inhumanly stood on his tip-toes and opened the box to take a slice. Sam had to blink her eyes to make sure she had seen what she had just seen, and sure enough, she was _seeing _it, but hardly was believing it.  
Jazz came down stairs again when she heard her brother call her, only to see him eating pizza which must of finally came as he was muttering the words 'nom nom.'  
"And before any of you try talking to him, it seems he doesn't remember **_anything_** from his teen life." Tucker said in a almost frustrated type of tone with a hand to his forehead.  
"Great." Sam said sarcastically as she placed the rest of the pizza box's on the table. All the sudden, someones cell phone started ringing, which turned out to be Sam's. "Ugh, it's my parents." Sam groaned as she pressed the 'accept' button and slowly raised the phone to her ear."Hello?" she asked not realizing her voice cracked a bit.  
**"Sammykinz! Where are you? it's freezing out! are you on your way home?" **Sam's mom, Pamela asked.**  
**"No, I'm at the Fenton's house."  
**"What!? Samantha, you know how much me and your father don't like those people!"** Pamela hissed through the phone.  
"And you know how much I hate those _frilly_ dresses you make me wear to those ridiculous parties you go to!" Sam retorted back. The other line was silent for a few moments before her mother replied."Fine, but when are you going to be home?"  
Sam look at the window to see the snow was falling much worst then it was earlier. "Darn it, the snow is getting worse. Do you think I can spend the night here?"  
"But Sammy darling, I really don't want you spending the night at that Fenton boy's house, he is a bad influence on you Sammykinz."  
"Fine," Sam said as pulled her best dramatic manipulated tone"I guess I walk out into the _cold_ harsh winds, and maybe meet a thug or even a kidnapper! oh woe is me, I could end up getting pulled into a unsuspecting ally by some one and come preg-"  
"fine, fine! Sammy please just stay there where its...ugh safe. just please don't go outside till the snow let's up tomorrow."  
Sam smirked as she completed her little task."Of course mom! I wouldn't want to get frostbite."  
"Alright sweetie, bye." Pamela said while making kissing noise's that sounded really slobbery into the phone which made Sam want to gag. "Alright bye mom!" Sam was finally able to say after the wave of nausea and hung up.  
Then another phone rang and this time it was Jazz's. "Wow, that was quite a coincidence." Jazz said referring to the fact that her parents were calling now. She went into the other room to go talk to them.

"Good news, my parent's aren't going to be home so they wont see a toddler-ized Danny or Phantom." Jazz said with a small smile on here face.  
"Well that's convenient." Tucker said starting to yawn after finishing up his pizza. That's when Danny screamed for the _third _time that day. "Jazz why I'm glowing!?" he said in panicked voice after finally realizing he was in ghost mode. The three teens glanced at each with nervous glances, what they had to say was sure to freak him out even more. Jazz gathering up the courage she walked up to him and to tell him the truth. "Well um, Danny... Your ah...um..."  
"Spit it out!" Danny try to say in annoyed tone but he couldn't help the worry building up inside him, it felt like his stomach was doing somersaults and he wasn't sure if he was sweating or not.  
"Your half ghost." Jazz said almost in a whisper, at that point Danny lost all color to his face as his complexion almost reached the same color as his snow white hair. "G-ghost exist?" he stuttered "but mommy and daddy HATE ghost! Jazz, are they gonna dissect me?" Danny said in a panicked tone. "No,no a course not! they love you very much." Jazz said to him in a soothing tone in an attempt to comfort while bending down on one knee. That seemed to helped a bit as he visibility relaxed. "Okay Jazz, if you say so." Danny words slurred again in that childish accent, Jazz leaned in and hugged him tightly which Danny returned the embrace as tightly as he could.  
That's When Jazz smelled it."Eww Danny, did you get into Mom's old perfume?" She asked not bothering to hide the look of discuss on her face. Danny shook his head no in response.  
"That's Paulina's loud perfume from earlier after she hugged Danny half to death-" Danny glared at Sam for the remark"-sorry, no pun intended." Sam shrugged a bit causing the little boy to roll his eye's. Jazz groaned as she picked her more then usually younger brother up and placed him on her hip, causing his white hair to bounce a bit. "Great, come on Danny let's go give you a bath." she said as she took Danny upstairs. By the time they reached the bathroom door, Danny transformed back into his human half "how I do that?" he asked as his sapphire eyes sparkled with curiosity .

**Later in the bathroom...**

Jazz reached over and turned the water faucet off while grabbing a washcloth. "Okay little bro, arms up!" she said in a cheery tone like a mother would do to their child. Danny giggled a bit as he did as was told. She quickly washed his arms, belly and then his face(and there was NO way she going down there). She grabbed his foot and scrubbed it causing Danny to laugh harder. She smiled at the fact that her brother was laughing, something he didn't do much as a teenager unless he was in a mischievous mood. "Okay, turn around." Jazz said smiling "Okay as long as you don't tickle me" he laughed while turning around. Jazz was about to wash it but stopped when she notice all the scars he had on his back, cause her breath to hitch in her throat. "Danny... Where did you get all these scars from?" Jazz half whispered not really expecting him to answer, but she was surprised when he turned to face her and it looked like something was flashing through his eyes, she couldn't tell what exactly but didn't have time to think about it when he spoke" It's nothing really... Just gotten into a few fights with Skulker and some other ghost, no biggie." Danny said with a shrug, but his voice sounded a bit different, it sounded like he wised up or something..."How do you know that?" Jazz asked in bewilderment, she thought he lost his memories... The unseen images stopped flashing through his eyes as he shook his head to clear it, "know what Jazz?" he asked her innocently "you just said Skulker..." Jazz said while her eye's widened a bit "who's Skuller? I didn't say anything about Skuller." He said giving her crazy look while messing up on pronouncing the ghost's name. "But you just said... never mind, I must be imagining things." She reasoned with herself before gabbing the shampoo bottle and washing his hair in which granting him a bubbly Afro. then Jazz rinse shampoo and eventually the conditioner after she combed it. She then grabbed a spare towel on the rack and telling her brother to out of the tub. He nodded before doing as he was told and exited the tub. After finding some pajamas from when he was younger Jazz put the pink teddy bear pj's on him. "There, all cleaned up and ready for bed." She smiled admiring her work at the now fluffy haired kid. Danny looked down at the pajamas and immediately scowled in disgust. "Ewww! these are _girl _pajamas!" he exclaimed as he stuck his lip out in a mocking pout. "I'm sorry little brother, but these are the only pajamas I could find." Jazz said placing a hand on his shoulder, Danny took his eyes off the pj's and looked at his sister's hand, in which he glared at and immediately shook it off like it was contaminated, he took a step back and closed his eyes tightly while his tongue was starting to escape his mouth in concentration. That's when the two twin rings appeared at his waist and began to split apart, not as fast as they normally did, (but heck, when was it a normal day for the ghost boy?) but non the less they transformed him anyway, but he wasn't in his usual black and white jumpsuit, but instead he was in a DP themed pajamas, it was still white around the collar, but it was shorter now, his gloves were no longer there instead his bare hands shown while meeting white cuffs, the same thing with his pant's and feet, except the were mini DPs symbol's covering his pants whiling the original DP on his chest remained, all the while the toddler smirked at his masterpiece "okay, _now_ I'm ready for bed." he said in a cheery tone, making his sister gap in a bit a awe and wonder "how did you do that?" she dared to ask the only question that came to mind. Danny shrugged in returned "dunno, didn't want to wear the girly thing." he said acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. Jazz took his hand and began to walk into his room before speaking up again.  
"And for your information, they are _not _girly."

Jazz sighed as she came downstairs with Sam from reading her brother a bed time story, he begged her as she was about to leave, but no matter how much she said 'no, its getting late' he pleaded anyway, and in one last attempt to get what he wanted, he gave her what was known as 'the puppy-dog eyes' look, making Jazz heart melt as she finally gave in and pulled a book off the shelf while Cujo woken up as he came upstairs and sat on the little boy's bed, making himself comfortable "puppy!" Danny squealed as he hugged him close making the ghost pup want to give a slobbery kiss, causing the two year old to giggle. Sam cam in a few minute's later to check on them but couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she saw the sight in front of her, while pulling out her camera phone and took a quick picture for possible blackmail latter. Jazz smiled as she looked down from the book to see her brother passed out hugging the other ghost close as the dog sigh in contentment as his eye's also slid closed, Jazz leaned in close and kissed her brother's forehead and whispering a quick 'good night' before leaving the room with Sam, leaving the two ghost to rest in peace.  
"Tucker called his parents when you took Danny upstairs, they said he could sleepover." Sam informed her as they made their way to the living room, only to only to find the mentioned boy passed out on the couch with drool coming out of his mouth leaking onto the armrest, whiling muttering and snoring about his P.D.A.. "I guess you can have the spare bedroom Sam." Jazz tiredly smirked at the fourteen year old as she just as tired nodded in agreement before going back up stairs, Jazz could tell she was trying her best to hold back yawn so she wouldn't show that she was THAT fatigued.  
**_I am sooooo going to need coffee tomorrow morning_** Jazz thought stretching and went up the stairs again around the eightieth time tonight, she couldn't wait to hit the impact of her comfortable bed and snuggle next to her treasured childhood stuff animal, Bearbert Einstein.  
****

The next morning...

Danny woke up and stretched his numb limbs as he slid out of bed but immediately jumped back up when his feet touched the cold floor. He looked at the now yawning Cujo who woke up alongside him wagging his tail in greeting, Danny smiled back in response "Do you wanna come downsthairs wif me?" he asked in whispered tone not even realizing that his words were slurring again as his glowing emerald eyes locked into Cujo's ruby ones. The dog yapped once in excitement as he bounded onto the floor, Danny watched him for a moment before preparing to jump off "one...Two...free!" he jumped off landing on two feet on the floor. "Cold! cold! cold!" he hissed through clenched teeth bouncing on his feet like he was unsure of which one he wanted on the ground. Still hopping on his feet, he made is way towards the stairs and gulped at all the steps on the stairway, they didn't seem that steep last night, maybe because his sister was holding him? he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was going downstairs no matter what!  
taking a breath of faith, he placed his foot on one step, then the other, then other one and again. He must of closed his eyes on the first six steps, cause it seemed like he reached the floor faster then he thought he would as he opened his eyes in relief, but it was cut short as the cold sensation hit his toes again and he felt the urge to shiver, but he dismissed it as he hugged himself tighter for warmth while beginning to regret ever getting out of his bed this morning. What Danny really needed right now was something to warm his inside's up, and he knew just the person to go to...  
Making his way into the living room his tiny footsteps were barely audible as he made his way to the geek boy who _claimed_ he was Tucker. The kid couldn't help but roll his eye's at the thought as he tapped the boy on the nose." Hey imposter Tucker, wake up." He barely whispered. Tucker opened up his teal eyes as he gazed up at the fuzzy ghost boy, he picked his Glasses up and paced them over the bridge on his nose and yawned."uh hi... Danny." Tucker said sitting up,"what's up?"  
Danny looked unsure for a moment as he shyly looked down at his feet "I'm cold..." The toddler-ized ghost whispered as Tucker notice he was doing a lot of lately.  
"Well don't you worry your snowy white head dude, Tucker Foley is on the case! cocoa's coming right up." He said standing up and walking into the kitchen, all the while the two ghost were wondering what he was doing. When they walked in Tucker was rummaging through cabinets in-till he found what he was looking for and then went inside the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk. He got a pot and placed it on the eye on the stove, turned it on and then poured the milk in. He then mixed in the sugar, cocoa powder and salt and stirred it. A few minute's later Jazz groggily walked in and barely waved, her hair looked like a tangled mess like she didn't sleep a wink last night as she sluggishly began to make herself some coffee like she said she would. Tucker poured the finished cocoa into a mug as he inhaled his creation, acting as if he was about to present the best food to the world's top chef or something. "There you go dude! enjoy your...Hey, where's my P.D.A.? my baby, she's gone!" and with that Tucker placed the it on the table as Danny looked at Cujo and shrugged "told ya that dude is weird." he said to ghostly pup.  
"I'm going upstairs to make myself look presentable, okay Danny? are you going to be okay down here?" she asked, you could hear the concern laced into her voice, Danny nodded in return causing Jazz to smile as she bent over and ruffled his hair a bit with one hand and the other placed her coffee mug on the table; and with that she went back upstairs.  
The glowing green eyed boy couldn't resist the shiver that shook his frame, giving him goose bumps.**_That's it._** He thought with a determined look crossing his features, he was going to drink the warm cocoa Tucker made him so he could warm up, that should stop him from shivering. He walked up to the table and pulled a chair out so could get his drink, but to his confusion, there were _two _mugs on the table top. "Which 's mine?" he asked out loud to no one in particular, he tried to smell them like how Tucker done earlier but his nose was stuffed up for some reason. "Me know!" Danny exclaimed happily causing Cujo to tilt his head in confusion, Danny stuck out his pointer finger and pointed to one of the mugs." Eanie, meanie, miny ,moe. Catch a ghosty by it's toe, if wails let it go, my mommy told me to hunt the very best one and you are...It!" he said pointing to the cup on the left hand side. He picked it up and took in a deep breath, then chugged the contents down and...  
"Ewww!" he said between raspberries as he tried to get the acrid taste out of his taste buds."Tucker's a h'orrible chef!" Danny spat, well at least he was defiantly warmer now. But then the drink started to take it's toll on the boy as he started to feel it's effects, as his eyes slid into the back of his head and he transformed into his usual jumpsuit, he began to shake like he couldn't sit still and then...  
"SUGAR!" The now way hyper ghost exclaimed as he flew into the air and began to fly in circles for atleast twenty seconds before flying upstairs creating a sort of wind turbulence even making the ghost pup whimper. "NYAN! SUGAR! POPTARTS! SOAR! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he chanted through the house loudly, in his hyper faze his eyes kept becoming dilated, then un-dilated.  
Sam came out of the spare room at all the commotion. "What the heck is going on in here?!" She shouted over the hyper-ized kid who just crashed into a wall, before shaking it off and taking off speeding again. Jazz came out her room dressed and ready go sip her coffee, but instead ended up drinking cocoa, causing her taste buds to want to spit it out at not expecting the new drink since she set her mind to coffee already."What happened to my coffee?" She asked just as Tucker came in from finding his 'baby'."Umm, I think I know"  
She followed Tucker towards the stairs to see a flying Danny saying in a sing songy tune "mew! mew! mew! mew! mew! mew!"  
"Um, I think Danny dranked it." he said sheepishly while shrugging, causing Sam and Jazz to facepalm at the same time."You think!?" the said simultaneously "jinx!" Jazz smiled all dorky while shaking her fist in excitement, causing Sam to groan._** Am I the only sane one here?**_ she thought while looking at the chaos. At that moment Danny was flying towards a wall again but instead of crashing, he went intangible...Leading to _outside_.  
"Oh Crud!" Sam shouted.

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews= more updates!**


	5. Chapter 4 And thus, Sugar is a bad thing

**Yes update update! (alot probably don't care) but I will explain as best as I can to why I haven't.**  
**So I ran into a kind of writers block (and it's still apparent due to this being a ridiculously short chapter)**  
**I'm more of an artist not an writer and I have a hard time articulating myself and finding the right words to type.**  
**Just when I was on a roll with writing I got sick which prolonged it. **  
**But when I was stumped with this one I had like a 'big bang' go off in my head and now I'm also working on a Danny phantom transformers prime crossover one also. Would you guys read it?**

**I forgot to mention this on a previous chapter that I figured Cujo could probably teleport since in that first episode when Danny met him, he kinda just disappeared after he received his chew toy. **

* * *

After hitting his head multiple times and due to the fact that he was not thinking clearly, he figured out how to turn intangible and went through the wall. It was an odd sensation to describe, almost like you were lighter then air while leaving a empty feeling in your stomach, such a chill would pass by and leave your insides a bit chilly.

Danny couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips as he realized he was outside. Excitement began to brew as his glanced around to make sure he was not be followed. to his disappointment, the front door slammed opened and out rushed his sister with the other girl with raven black hair, followed by that annoying imposter.  
Danny waved at the girls but stuck his tongue out at Tucker, causing Tucker to glare back with disdain. Man were little kids annoying.

The little ghost boy's eyes darted around, most likely looking for more sweets or caffeine. A creepy smile plastered itself on the de-aged teen's face, before flying into smack into a house, before reminding his self of intangibility. Screams erupted the house for a few seconds, then nothing but silence. Sam and Tucker looked at each other worriedly, gosh they hoped their ghostly friend didn't give the residents a heart attack!  
A few seconds later, a woman left the house wearing a perplexed expression on her face, oh how she wished she never saw that!

Just then Danny flew outta of the house covered in maple syrup, and by covered, they mean he was a glob of the dripping condiment. Danny was licking his fingers with a pleased expression, he didn't mind if it was sticky, as long as it was sugary then it was fine with him. The lady once again screamed, but this time it was much more understandable. "Ahh! my maple syrup!" screamed the blubbery lady, her short blond hair bobbing up and down. She ran back inside the house. "Ahhhh! my kitchen! my living room!" chances are that Danny forgot to go intangible again due to the sugar not allowing him to think straight and trashed her house with syrup among other things.  
Sam and Tucker dusted off the snow that covered their scooters before starting them up. The trio decided in case of having to splitting up, they each had their own source of transportation. Danny's friends had their scooters, while his sister Jazz, had her car. Just as suspected, Danny made a run for into, literally! he landed and took off running down the street screaming some type of gibberish about "Plasmius farts rainbows upon eating pop-tart's and burritos!" before laughing hysterically and taking off faster then a normal two year would with abnormal speed.

* * *

****

Okay, so he didn't know where he going, he just knew he had to outrun his sister and her friends before they caught up to him. His heart/ghost core thumped loudly in his chest, thumping against his eardrums. The sound of a motor wasn't too far behind either he realized, Danny debated with himself if should look behind him and see who it is, and risk his momentum and throwing his even pace off, resulting to decreasing speed, or keep his pace and increase in acceleration? he bit his lip in a bit of frustration, the instinctive curiosity of a child pulsed through him, until the sugar and adrenaline caught up to him clearing any rational thoughts-well at least they were to a two year old- leaving curiosity to win his favor. Danny looked behind him, and to his surprise, it was the goth girl, sure enough he lost his pace and slowed a bit. he quickly refocused on the task ahead: ditching the goth chic.

He started to run up towards a parked car before stopping right in front of it to lure her closer. Sam soon caught up and slowed down a bit, something wasn't right here. For one thing Danny kept twitching, but that could have been the fact that he had caffeine not too long ago. She studied his features a bit more, by the looks of his face, he was trying to hold in a smile... Or he had gas.

Either way, Sam was going in. She parked her scooter but kept the motor running just in case it was a trick. She slowly advanced on him, taking slow steps closer to him.  
_That's it _Danny Thought _just a little closer...Closer...NOW!_ in that split second Danny jumped onto the hood of the car as Sam made a grab for him, before he continued jumping onto the roof and onto a roof of a incoming van. Sam growled through clenched teeth while wearing an angered expression on her face causing Danny to gulp, Did he just see steam come out her ears or is the sugar making him delusional? The van turned a sharp corner making the hyper-ized kid cling onto the roof for dear-well afterlife. The van kept going towards it's intended destination, while Danny faced the rear of the car to avoid the wind hitting his face while checking to see if Sam was still following him. To his relief, he didn't see her anywhere in sight.

After the vehicle came to a halt at a traffic light, Danny hopped off the roof and took off running again. It must of been ten minutes by now since he left the van's roof, and he was going to need to refuel his energy, Danny could tell his energy was running low due to him only being able to float four feet off the ground. He began floating past store windows, until something sparked his interest. In the store window, there were shelves lined with candy and other sugary treats! Danny could feel the saliva building up in his mouth as his eyes darted all over the place scanning for more sugary treats. Danny phased through the store adoring all the sweet things that he could put in his mouth, lollipops, cookies, cupcakes, gum, gumdrops, chocolate and hard candy glittered in the store's light's. The stores walls were painted a cheery pink color while rainbow colored spots decorated the walls. The floor was tile that glittered like sugar, followed up to a tiled counter top with a cash register and a cocoa maker.

Danny was so busy taking in the sights that he didn't notice the shop's clerk appear behind him until he received a tap on the shoulder.  
"Squeeegah!" Danny screamed some weird sentence before jump twisting in the air before facing the woman in front of him. The lady looked to be around the age of twenty eight, she had light green eyes with fiery red hair. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a white spiral like design on the front. She wore silver pants with pink stripes with soft pink knee high converse. "Aww! you look just like the ghost boy, Danny Phantom!" She cooed, stepping onto to one knee so she could reach his height, she began to ruffle his snowy white hair in a kind gesture. Danny smiled cheekily while trying to stifle a giggle. "That's cause I am!" he said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, then he regain his composure and began to make a muscle on both arms. The girl chuckled in response."_Right_... and I'm queen of the candy world." She mused." Anyways, where's your parents? do they know your out cosplaying?" Danny looked at her funny at the fact that she didn't believe him and he didn't know what 'cosplay' was, he decided to answer her question anyway.

"Dunno, go looking for mommy and daddy in minute." He slurred forgetting some words along the way. The girl then looked puzzled for a moment before an idea sprang to mind.  
"Hey would you like to sample some of the candy? business isn't really that big around here and I bet a cute face loving on the stuff would sure to attract some attention!" She smiled excitedly at the thought, she looked at the small boy in front of her to receive an answer.  
"Sure!" he readily replied bouncing up and down.  
The lady walked up to the counter and grabbed a couple of pixie sticks, take-5's and a small packet of pop rock candy, "here ya go, enjoy! be sure to tell your friends and family about how much you _love _the candy!" the lady said waving as Danny accepted the samples and began to walk out the store. "Thank you miss kind lady!"  
Danny waved politely as he walked out the store like a normal person.

Danny's stomach growled seeing as he hadn't actually had any _real _food today, he decided he was going to correct that problem any two year old would: filling his belly with his freebies. Danny ripped open the packet of pop candy and poured it into his mouth; immediately proceeding with the pixie sticks. Everything was still for a few moments, the boy was almost disappointed until he felt something popping in his mouth...  
"My mouth is full of fire wor-th!" he slurred dizzily and giggling, any passerby would think the kid lost it, which in retrospect would be half the truth.  
Danny immediately took flight flying to some random destination .

"Ghost Getter's, I have a visual, bad news is he has consumed more sweets."

* * *

****_**~~~~~~~**_

Vlad stood in front of his fireplace in city hall, he was currently waiting for The Red Huntress to return with her report on his newly issued invention.

Then there was a knock at one of the big glass windows that adorned the walls of the room, it was the same room he accompanied Daniel when he accidentally got some of Vortex's weather controlling abilities.  
Vlad mentally shuddered at the thought before addressing his guest "Ah, Miss Gray, so nice of you to join me this morning." Vlad smiled warmly at the girl on the hover-board before continuing "now lets get down to business, how did my newest invention function?"

"It worked flawlessly Mister Masters, it got rid of that annoying spook once and for all!" Valerie affirmed him crossing her arms, no doubt celebrating her little victory on the inside.  
_Well that victory of hers is gonna be short lived if she found out the dart's true purpose. _Vlad thought silently while maintaining his commercial smile, "Well that's fantastic news, at this rate the ghost attacks will diminish to a comfortable level."

Valerie nodded in response before answering "Mister Masters, is there anyway you could give me more darts? they would really help speed up the process of eradicating the spooks."

"Oh sorry deary, the formula used for that dart had rare _properties_ that are extremely hard to come by, It would take months before I could possibly make more." sighed Vlad as he looked away with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I understand. But why use such ingredients on Phantom?"

"Well he is your enemy Miss Gray, and you've been so frustrated with him always slipping away plus clearly he is the biggest threat to Amity Park, wouldn't you use it to protect these citizens?"

"Well yes, but it hasn't always been about protecting the town, Phantom ruined my life ever since he showed up, and I wanted revenge."

"And you got that revenge?" Vlad smirked.

"Yes... But I still think he hasn't suffered enough."

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it?"

Valerie remained silent as did the rest of the room. It lasted for at least three minutes before she answered "Well I better be going Mister Masters, my father might start worrying about me if he realizes that I'm not home, thank you for your time mister mayor."

"Yes thank you as well dear, well I have some very important business to attend to seeing that my time is quite valuable." Vlad declared "Good day Miss Gray."

"As to you" and with that Valerie left the way she came, leaving Vlad alone to his daily activities.

"Hmm... I wonder how young Daniel is doing? the serum should of worked by now and if so he is probably wandering around looking for his _new_ father." he emphasized, before a evil grin smeared itself across his face, Daniel was going to be his son if it was the last thing he was going to do. 

* * *

****_**~~~~~~~**_

Danny sat alone at the top of some random building. It has been an hour since he ran away and he was starting to feel scared. He hasn't seen them for awhile which technically meant he was no longer being chased thus concluding the end to his fun.

Danny sighed heavily before burrowing his face into his knees and sealing the little ball he was forming by wrapping his arms around them since the sugar effects were finally wearing off.

Earlier he was shivering nonstop and he kept feeling the goosebumps set in, but now it was fading away which somewhat left him puzzled, perhaps it was a side effect of being a ghost?  
or maybe it was something else?

What ever the problem was Danny didn't think to deep about it because of the arrival of his headache.

Rocking back and forth slowly on the balls of his feet he hummed a bit in hopes of making it go away, but sadly it didn't. Danny was getting frustrated.

His head hurt, his stomach hurt and he had to go to the bathroom, that coffee sure went through his system fast. Danny ripped open the Take Five he received earlier in hopes of subduing his stomach, but it possibly made it worse as he continued to eat it.

He felt like he was in danger as he kept glancing over his shoulder, a blue wisp of air left his lips as he did so. Danny's eyes were becoming watery as the tears threaten to spill over, he missed his sister and those weird teens! at least with them he felt safe, he didn't even remember how he'd got up here in the first place, everything seemed to be in a haze. It felt like the wind was laughing at him and his stupidity for leaving them and their care causing Danny to sob more.

He missed his parents also! where were they? they didn't come home last night since the RV wasn't out front. Did they get into a car accident?

Danny mentally shuddered at thought, he really needed to stop watching the news and PG movies.

More icy breath escaped his lips, it felt like the time when he went into his mommy's purse and took a couple of her breath mints. Danny starting telling himself that maybe he should go look for his parents until a voice that wasn't his own brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello little Badger."

Danny's head immediately shot up and gasped.

* * *

**So how I do? meet up to your expectations? I suck at Vlad so that is why his POV is so short, sorry Vlad fans. Anyways would you guys read a Transformers Prime and Danny Phantom crossover? Prologue is ready for posting :3 **

**On another note, I've been listening to Linkin Park non-stop and been using it as inspiration to draw, if you wanna check my stuff out then go to Warriocat12 on DA.**


End file.
